The establishment of a communication session among one or more peers through mobile services on an ad-hoc basis may be difficult. In particular, various solutions exist for the creation of a group to facilitate communication among the group. However, these technologies do not provide for the enablement once the group is selected.
In particular, European patent application 1,587,332, discusses the use of rules to populate a dynamic group. However, once the dynamic group is created, the automatic and dynamic establishment of communications, the re-evaluation of the group and the setting of the service according to service/user specific states are not addressed.
The Open Mobile Alliance has defined a standardized solution, entitled “Condition Based URI Selection (CBUS) for the selection of communication partners based on conditions which are either pre-defined or ad-hoc in nature. The Open Mobile Alliance defines the CBUS enabler as originating from the need to support the functionality for features of the push-to-talk over cellular (PoC) service. Conditions are based on information elements related to users where the information content is typically changing over time, for example, presence status or geographic location. Other information may then be relevant including a user's personal interest, hobbies, or a combination of both volatile and static information. The Open Mobile Alliance OMA-RD-CBUS-V1_0-20090203-C CBUS specifications are incorporated herein by reference.
The CBUS platform, however, has no way to manage selected participants. If the CBUS platform were to manage selected participants, the CBUS server may take direct control of the selected uniform resource identifiers (URI's) to provide logic to construct or initiate the selected URIs as a group. Furthermore, in scenarios when candidate evaluation is ongoing, the updating information may cause problems in communications sessions such as potentially having to tear down the communication session in some instances.